Heero's Return
by BlackSamurai
Summary: PG just in case. Dedicated to a friend. Heero is confused, and finally realizes... he has to go home.


I dedicate this fic to s.h.i.r.o.i.k.e.t.s.u.e.k.i. It's her birthday and I promised her a gift. Sadly she despises the couple that I enjoy in Gundam Wing: 1XR. So I'm going to keep the couples all anonymous in this fic. Except I will be putting some hints towards Relena (I can't help it). I took an Anti Yaoi Oath and an Anti Shounen Ai oath. I'm not breaking it, ever.  
  
Heero sat silently in Wing Zero. His thoughts raced and his pulse speeding up. Someone. was on his mind. Of course no one would ever know whom, he could never let anyone realize his weakness. His eyes snapped open and he handled the controls. "Earth. I have to get to Earth." Was all the Gundam Pilot was thinking, every single thought in his mind revolved around getting to earth, but none of them involved what he would do when he got there. Heero was confused. His feelings all tangled up. He wasn't sure if he should do it. Doing so would jeopardize the person. He doubts they could handle themselves very well.  
  
In hours Heero was reaching Earth. He prepared his Gundam for reentry and it sunk deep into the ocean. Somewhere in the Pacific, he began to think deeply. "Was this a mistake. What can you tell me?" The pilot patted the zero system. "I see. Even you don't know." Heero was getting more desperate. The best computer system and complicated Artificial Intelligence ever couldn't tell him. This was getting annoying. Heero was raised in solitude, his past mostly a smudge except for his training. He was trained to ignore these emotions but this time they were a bit too strong. Heero wasn't depressed. He was just plain angry. He smashed his fist into the console. It was made out of Neo-Titanium, so he had nothing to fear. "Damn it, this is seriously pissing me off." The usually quiet Gundam Pilot said to himself. He activated the engines of his mobile suit and blasted off. He was almost near the stratosphere when he stopped and stared at the Earth. It was. beautiful, for once he marveled in such a beauty. This was but his excuse for not doing what his heart was telling him to do. He sighed and dove down at top speed, going to meet someone very special.  
  
The journey was quick, especially in comparison with the one he took from the Space Colony No. 2 to Earth. So many of his old friends still lived here, while he. suffered solitude. To be alone, never to love. His training is no longer useful, an era of peace is upon them, and Relena would make sure of that. So he could. ignore his past training and act on these instincts. Yet he was reluctant, he was afraid of being hurt. Of course he wasn't talking about physical pain. He was talking about a pain that shredded him before. when he killed that little girl. Emotional pain, something that Heero was never taught how to deal with.  
  
Heero stood in the wilds, his Gundam well concealed and he could easily travel on foot to the city of his destination. Quietly he strolled in, no one even noticed. No one even recognized him. As they should, he tried not to show his face, and it has helped him before, as it is helping him now. It was strange, walking on Earth, especially in such an old fashioned city. Metal no longer was under his feet, but instead stone was, dirt and rocks and pebbles. Rarely did Heero ever walk on actual earth. It was a peaceful sensation. Maybe it was the fact that he felt Metal was all so. fake, false. He smiled when was the last time he smiled? Sadly, he didn't remembered. He continued to walk through the city until he arrived at the city gates. Duo was here, as was Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, they all were here. Today. was the anniversary of the signing of the Peace Treaty. He would be invited, with honors too, but no one knew where he was. He had lived in solitude for almost two whole years.  
  
Ringing the bell to the gates, the ever-angelic voice answered. "Hello?" It asked  
  
Heero was scared. He stood there in a moment of silence. The intercom asked again. "It's me Relena. It's me." Heero finally said. Her voice started to crack up.  
  
"Heero.?" Was all the voice said.  
  
"Yea, I'm back, I had a promise to keep." Heero didn't want to tell Relena who it was, it could be anyone, but he wasn't going to tell her, not now anyway.  
  
The gates opened and everyone rushed out to greet him. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo walked up quietly while Relena practically dove into Heero's arms.  
  
"Well if it ain't the man who left us all high and dry?" Duo laughed. He put his arms behind his head and made it look like he was lying on it.  
  
"I thought you were gone for good." Quatre said, sounding worried, like he usually is.  
  
"Don't do something like that again, it's not good for us. We were worried." Trowa said.  
  
"I thought you lost your nerve!" was all the arrogant Wufei was able to snort. "Unable to stand up to my incredible skill as a fighter?" He mocked.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Relena was - is worried." A new voice said. It was Milliardo. The dead man. He walked out of the darkness of the castle and came up to Heero, a glass of wine in his gloved hand. Heero stood there, in awe. He smiled again, he never felt more happy. Relena hugged him tightly and Duo, along with his friends only two feet away from him. He was finally home. Finally. 


End file.
